To Fight, To Live, To Be Free
by Mikat2
Summary: A rebel frigate is destroyed, and some rebel soldiers survive, but one must gather them all up in order to help save the village, and the planet. Join Andrew Henderson as he works to save their world.


**What's up guys Mikat2 here with another story. Well there isn't much to say other than enjoy!**

 **NO P.O.V./NARRATOR**

In galaxy far, far way we find a rebel frigate named "The Inceptor" heading to the outer rim unknowingly being followed by a Imperial Stardestroyer. Right when the Rebels were about to jump to lightspeed the Stardestroyer captured it in it's tracterbeam. The now aware Rebels are forced to be called upon to defend the frigate. As we look more into it we see a single rebel named Andrew Henderson. He stood about 6ft 7in tall with a very muscular body. He had brown eyes, brown hair with a brown goatee. He is a elite rebel who is now called upon to defend The Inceptor.

 **ANDREWS P.O.V./HIS ROOM**

I was lying in bed asleep when I heard a loud rumbling noise. I quickly jumped from my bed, and dressed in my cammo suit(the ones they used on Endor), and no sooner I did that I got a call from my wristcom.

"Andrew we need you on sector 7 now!" The captain spoke with urgency.

"I'm on it sir." I reply, and grabbed my rifle, and headed out the door.

I quickly ran down the white halls turning corners, and going through doors making my way until I saw several rebel soldiers running to a door, but didn't open it. They just stood there waiting, and I knew what they were waiting for. I took off again until I reached another hall, but I heard an explosion, and saw smoke coming from the end of the hall. Mere seconds later blaster fire opened up, and I could hear the screams of the wounded or dead. After about 30 seconds of fighting I saw rebel soldiers running and firing at stormtroopers. I ran to them to help them, but some troopers saw me, and started to open fire on me. I quickly ducked down behind a crate, and waited for them to let their weapons to cool down. Once they stopped I rose up, and shot all three troopers. One in the head, and two in the chest. Once they were down I vaulted over the crate, and headed down the hall. I continued to run down the halls, and encountering troopers until I finally reached sector 7. I ran behind a rebel soldier, and crouched. The soldier looked behind him, and smiled.

"Nice of you to join us" The soldier said happily.

"Yea well I didn't want to miss the party for our good friends." I replied cheerfully, and all the men laughed.

After a while we heard voiced behind the door, and eventually the door exploded, but no troopers. All of a sudden we hear a clanking noise, and one of the soldiers looked down and yelled, "Thermal detonator!" and it blew up killing some the rebels. The troopers then rushed in shooting, and killing some the rebels, but we also returned fire, and killed several troopers before they over ran us. The commander called the retreat, and we all ran, but also shooting the troopers while doing so. We were all running in a line until we heard the captain on the comms. "Abandon ship! Abandon ship! Everyone to the escape pods go!" and all of us ran to the escape pods. As we were running to the escape pods we passed by a side door, and it blew up causing me, and some others to fly against the wall. As my vision cleared I saw two troopers coming through the door. I quickly snatched up my blaster rifle, and shot both of them. I slowly stood up, and looked at my comrades, but they were all dead. I noticed that the sirens were going off, and red lights were flashing indicating that the hull integrity is nearly gone. I quickly ran down the hall, and came to the escape pod room were I saw a women rebel soldier fighting some troopers. She was behind a crate waiting. I took this chance to strike, and shot both troopers. She looked at me, and smiled. I was about to say something, but some troopers blasted the door down, and opened fire. I quickly pushed the women into the escape pod, and entered myself. I pushed the button to close the door right as the troopers got the entrance. I hit the launch button, and we launched away from the frigate into the planets system. We started to enter the planet's atmosphere, and the pod caught fire. The pod started to shake, and become unstable. I looked out the window to see that we have breached the surface, but we are still falling. I saw trees, and the ground, and knew we were about to land. The pod then crash landed into the ground causing me to jolt, and hit my head knocking me out.

 **TIME SKIP 5 HOURS**

I started to regain consciousness, and my vision started to come back slowly. As my vision came back I put my hand on my head because it hurt like hell right now. I shake my head trying to relive some pain, but it didn't work. I shifted myself to look at the women, but she was motionless. I checked her pulse, but she was dead. I sighed, and looked around the pod only to find some food, a few extra grenades, and a blaster pistol. I holstered the pistol on my right side, and looked up the pod door that was still closed. I reached up, and pushed the handle which made the door pop off, and land with a * **CLUNG*** when it hit the ground. I put my hand to my face to keep the sunlight out from my eyes. I grabbed my rifle, and jumped out of the pod and stretched my arms before seeing three more pods land down to the surface. 'I better go see if they are ok' I think to myself. I start to hear static, and a low voice on my comlink, but I couldn't make it out. I put the comlink to my mouth, and said, "If anyone can hear me this is Andrew Henderson. I am currently stranded on the planet in sector 2-4-15. If you need to find me I'll be there" I say, and put my arm down. 'That sure is risky if that stardestroyer is still around' I think to myself. 'Doesn't matter I need to go see if there any survivors from the escape pods.' I say to myself, and head out.

 **ADMIRAL JOHNSONS P.O.V./STARDESTROYER**

"Sir the frigate is down, but there are reports of escape pods landing down on the planet below." A officer reported.

"Hmmm, send a squadron of troopers to handle the situation. A few rebels shouldn't be much to handle." I replied.

"Sir we have a incoming transmission." Another officer reported.

"Play it." I replied. The officer replayed the message, and I was stunned.

"So my old friend Andrew is here...I want you to send several squadrons of troopers." I order.

"But sir he is just one rebel." The officer retorted.

"Andrew is no ordinary rebel. HE can, and will kill several squadrons' if given the chance. Now deploy the troopers." I order, and the officer nods.

"Lets see how Andrew does against our forces." I say, and smile at the same time.

 **ANDREWS P.O.V.**

I was walking to the nearest escape pod when I saw a Imperial lander land nearby. I ran over to a nearby tree, and peered over to look. I see four trooper, and a officer coming out of the ship when two more troopers come out of the woods with a rebel soldier. I watch intensely as he is interrogated. I snuck up behind them, and shot two troopers before they all turned around shooting at me. I quickly dodged a incoming plasma bolt, and shot the trooper. The other rebel stood up, and punched the trooper. He then proceeded to take his blaster rifle, and shot the rest of the group. He then throws down the rifle, and looks at me.

"Name's James." James said holding out his hand.

"Andrew." I reply while shaking his hand.

"What's the situation James?" I ask.

"Imperial shuttles are landing, and trying to find us." He replied.

"Then lets get to our friends before they do." I reply, and run off with James behind me.

 **SHIFU P.O.V.**

I was relaxing in our courtyard when I heard screams, and breathed in heavily. I then heard footsteps behind me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Master Shifu there is someone here to see you." Zenf replied, and nodded.

I got out of the Lotus position, and walked down the great hall of warriors were the five, and Po were waiting. I tell the servants to open the door, and when they did I was very surprised at what I saw. A man in a grey suit, a grey hat, and black boots walked in followed by soldiers with I think white armor.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here." I asked.

"I am Imperial officer Monroe, and my I am here on official Imperial business." Monroe replied.

"And what business is that exactly?" I ask.

"To hunt down, and capture some rebels that crash landed here from a battle." Monroe replied with irritated voice.

"This village is now under Imperial control, and quarantine." Monroe said, and the troopers took their place as guards at the gate.

"You either help us, or die. You're choice." Monroe said, and I frowned.

"*Sigh* We will help you. Just please don't hurt any of the villagers." I ask, and Monroe nods.

"Agreed. I look forward to working with you Shifu." Monroe replies, and walks out.

'I hope that I didn't just make a grave mistake.' I think, and worry to myself as I was back to the courtyard.

 **Aaannddd done! Phew that was a long one. Anyways again not much to be said other than I hope you enjoyed it. Mikat2 out!**


End file.
